Being There For Rarity
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A short canonical oneshot from the Equestrian Heroes universe that takes place after the Satyr flashback incident. A past moment with Naruto and Rarity as he comforts her after a particular bad date and which sparks her romantic interest in the stallion.


Being There For Rarity

0

Naruto X Rarity

0

Story Start

0

Naruto continued to peacefully rest in his bed enjoying the day off Rarity gave him. After enjoying a nice breakfast at the café following by a leisurely stroll through the park area he spent the better part of the day writing down jutsu techniques he could recall from his memory on the scrolls he purchased.

The boutique was uncharacteristically quiet without the background noise of Sweetie Belle creating havoc or the sound of Rarity's humming as she worked. Naruto decided to take a break and go raid the fridge seeing as he was on his own for dinner tonight seeing as Rarity was on a date with a stallion that was visiting a relevant in town.

Naruto began making his way down the hall and into the kitchen when he heard the sound of something. For a moment he thought he was hearing things when a few steps closer to the kitchen allowed him to identify the noise.

It was crying.

Naruto made his way to Rarity's bedroom where sure enough there sat his employer. Her eyes were red as tears continued to spill down her cheeks not to mention her makeup was running. "Rarity what happened?" he asked as he practically burst into the room. "Are you alright?" He quickly looked her over to see that she wasn't hurt.

"It was absolutely dreadful," she wailed, stressing out the last word as she buried her face into his shirt. He responded by comfortingly rubbing her back and allowing her to cry her eyes out. After a few minutes Rarity calmed down enough to tell him what happened.

"Well we started the evening with going to his cousin's party. Everything seemed to be going fine, the atmosphere was lovely not to mention the food was quite appetizing. Then we got to dancing and he started to get fresh with me and made his intentions known he wanted the nature of our relationship to be more carnal in nature. I of course refused seeing as we did not know each other in that way to be intimate. He then made an excuse and walked off. I waited of course and after fifteen minutes I decided to look for him as it would be rather improper to abandon your date at a party without so much as a word. I happen to stumble upon him and a few of the local stallions of the town and they were talking about me. Curious, I listened in and you would not believe what I heard." At this Rarity began to tear up again. "They were saying horrible, dreadful things about me. About how stuck up I was and other words I wouldn't dare repeat. They were talking about how they paid him to come in and to create a situation where I would be knocked off my high pedestal so to speak. They even had the nerve to compare me to the mares in old times that treated stallion as nothing more than bed warmers and field hands. "

A scowled formed on Naruto's face as Rarity began to slowly trail off as she recounted the events of the nights. "Those stallions…no those colts are obviously less than trash. What they say about you doesn't matter."

"Oh, I know you're right but," she clasped her right hand against her cheek. "What if…what if that's how the majority of the stallions feel?" The stallion had seemed so nice and he had the respectable job of being a banker. After going dateless for the larger part of the year Rarity had decided it wouldn't hurt to go on a date or two to test the waters. While she still held out to meet and marry a prince it didn't mean she did not have the desire to be held or to have somepony express to her how beautiful she is.

"I… don't." Naruto responded as Rarity looked up at the blond as if surprised by his admission. "A real stallion wouldn't go out of his way to emotionally hurt a mare in such a way. Obviously they have problems; they're weak so they tried to in their eyes drag you down to their level, but they'll never understand how much of an amazing and sweet mare you are. Quite honestly it's that jerk's loss, he missed out on something amazing."

A smile graced Rarity's features as she closed her eyes. Naruto. It was always Naruto. Assisting her. Caring for her. Protecting her. Being her friend. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Naruto who had protected her against those Satyrs. Who said the sweetest words a stallion had ever expressed about her. Who adored her little sister. Who got along with her family. Who right now was comforting her and making her feel like the most special mare in the world.

"Thank you. " she whispered as her cheeks darkened. It appeared that her perfect gentleman had been right in front of her the entire time. Rarity began to lean forward as it was her intent to have a 'moment' with the blond. There was nothing that could possibly ruin it. "I feel so embarrassed. I made a complete and utter spectacle of myself."

"You were hurt, its perfectly understandable for you to act like that. I'll always be your friend Rare. You don't ever have to worry about me betraying you. "

His statement caused Rarity to pause. She hesitated and wondered if this was the right time? She was still felt rather emotional after tonight's events and she hated the idea that she would ruin her friendship with Naruto as a result.

What if she still didn't feel the name in a week? What if he didn't feel the same about her? All Rarity knew was that if she rushed things she was going to regret it. Rarity made the firm decision to not pursue the blond, at least until she took some time to really assess her feelings for the blond and was absolutely sure that their friendship wouldn't be ruined by this development.

"I feel much better now. I feel like taking a shower and turning in for the night." Rarity suppressed the desire to sigh as the blond pulled away from her

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Have a good night." He said as his hand brushed over hers before he got up and began leaving the room.

"You have a good night as well." She said as she watched him leave. After cleaning herself up in the shower and changing into a pair of pajamas Rarity got into bed. She began to wonder what would be a good time to consider making her interest known. The Summer Sun Festival was coming up soon, so maybe then? A tired yawn escaped her lips and the mare decided to simply sleep on it. What was the rush? It wasn't like anything major ever happens in the town of Ponyville anyway.


End file.
